The Romans Way
by Ashland-Asylum
Summary: The Roman's rule was law. We would abide by these rules until death... Nobody would dare defy it, but, I could try.  ESCA/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, the movie wasnt all that great, but, Jaime Bell (Esca) made it amazing! :D**

**MidnightTheif and I thought this up, hope you like it:D**

* * *

Women of Rome were not supposed to speak, unless spoken to.

Women of Rome were to bear as many children as they could.

Women of Rome were not allowed an education.

Women of Rome were to marry young.

I could go on, and it probably would never end.

From the moment we are born, those are the rules you follow.

And that is why I escaped.

/

My father was a part of the Senate of Rome, and on occasion we would have these extravagant parties, inviting other important people. They were mostly older women and men who attended them, but sometimes we would get children around my age to come as well.

My father took me by my shoulders and shuffled his way through the crowd, we came upon a family friend and father started to speak.

"Decimus, I would like you to meet Cornelia." He looked down at me and smiled eerily. He bent down and touched my cheek, the callouses were rough against my skin.

"My, what a beautiful daughter you have Corvus." I tried to smile, but I was saved from my mother who walked up and excused me.

"You should be heading to bed, now go. Follow your brothers and sisters upstairs." She scooted me off with a flick of her hand.

I climbed into the large feathered bed I shared with my sister, and closed my eyes.

"You know that they are to marry you off to that man." My sister spoke out. I looked at her through the dark, and asked "Mother would not allow a man of thirty to wed me." I tried reason with her.

"That was the age when mama married father." She retaliated. "You are only at the age of eight, so you still have until your twelfth birthday." And with that, she turned over and fell asleep. I on the other hand stayed wide awake. Mother wouldn't let that happen, would she?

/

Today would be the day when my father would have a meeting, and it really didn't mean anything to myself, except one of the men brought over his son every time there was one. We have grown into the best of friends over the years.

"Marcus!" I yelled happily, and made my way down the steps of the villa and from there to the dirt roads until I came upon the horse. "Sir." I said, before bowing down to his father.

"Ah, Cornelia, I see that you are here for Marcus?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yes." I said politely, trying my hardest to look over the horse and see him. He smiled, and picked up Marcus and put him on the road.

"I suspect that you will be back before dusk." Was all he said before he ushered the horse to trot again. We watched him for only a moment before I pushed Marcus abruptly.

"What was that for?" He questioned

"What was what?" I replied as innocently as I could, and with a roll of his eyes, I won. "Plans for the day?" I asked now falling into step with him.

"Let's go into the market, and look at what they have to sell!" He replied anxiously.

"…Father doesn't like me going there without him."

"Well, we won't tell him! Now come on!" He ran off into the direction of the lower class section. I stood watching him for a moment before I to ran off.

We arrived there quickly, and we soon started to walk at a slower place, admiring what vendors had to sell, or watch a puppet act playing in the center. Soon after, we made our way to a fountain and sat on the ledge of it, watching people pass by and talking about our magnificent soldiers.

"I am going to be a solider, and be just like father!" Marcus said proudly to me. I frowned.

"You're going to leave me here?" I questioned

"I'll be back." He said happily, but yet that still didn't help, since I knew some of them never came back, but then I smiled brilliantly. "I am going to enlist to then!" I shouted.

He laughed before speaking "You can't do that!"

I put my hand on my hips in defiance. "Why not?"

"Cause you're a _girl." _He put emphasis on me being a female.

"So?"

"Girls are not supposed to fight, they are meant to have children, and love their husband." He smiled triumphantly.

I put on a sour face, before replying "What i-" I was cut off, when we heard a commotion coming from the entrance and we both looked on, they wore the same clothes as the people did in our house.

"Slaves." I whispered and watch them all come in carrying things that looked too heavy for them; they were many of them, some woman and men with the occasional child clinging to their mothers hem. They all seemed sad.

"There Gaul's." Marcus said before grabbing me by my hand and walking me off in an opposite direction. "Father calls them savages though." He said when we were a few streets down. I looked up at the sun, and notice it was setting soon.

"We should go." I tugged, and pointed to the sky; he nodded and made our way back to my home.

/

We sat at the large table which held all of fathers guest accordingly, but I was allowed to sit next to Marcus every time, father didn't much like it though, since we would giggle at something every now and again.

Over the years and through child imagination we came up with a system of head nods, and quirked eyebrows to talk about someone. Mostly picking on an older man of the senate who talked funny, and had a very large beard.

My ears perked up to what my father was saying when I heard my voice in the conversation at the end of the table.

"Decimus was very interested in courting Cornelia in a few years' time, I am glad we have that settled." He spoke to the other man, whose named slipped my mind.

"Yes, it is good for them to marry off young, now all that is left is your youngest I presume?"

I tuned out of their conversation and stared at my plate solemnly, a nudge of an elbow made me look up to see the worried look of Marcus, but I put on a smile and we started laughing silently about the bearded man once more.

I suppose I was to be married off then, but what else could I do? Like mother always said, that is what we are expected to do. To be the most proper Roman Woman I could be.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed this:D**

**-Ashland**

**Showsomelove?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Falling Sickness is an old term for epilepsy...Just for future reference. :)**

**Here ya go Midnight, Its Sat, at 7 pm:D**

* * *

I was diagnosed with the falling sickness when I was four.

Mother would keep me under her wing constantly, afraid that I would somehow have an episode near a cliff and fall to my death. I found it wonderful in the beginning, being mothers' special girl that is. She would teach me so many things, like sewing and drawing. Wherever she went, I was close behind. My older siblings would all make fun of me because I was mothers baby. But it didn't bother me any…It was when I turned six that I was replaced.

She had another child in her body so she couldn't play with me as much, which was what she told me. I didn't understand it at first, but I soon did.

Father, as much as he loved me, thought of it as a burden. He always brought me to a specialist, trying to find a cure. But I couldn't help it any, they asked me to explain what happens so they could write it down in a journal, but it was hard to speak out…Sometimes I would smell something right before it happens, like tangerines and peppermint. It was an oddly wonderful scent, and it made the whole thing less terrifying, then my mind would go blank, as if I was sleeping. And when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything.

Besides my family and doctors knowing, the only other soul who knew was Markus. And the day he found out, was also the day he saved me.

_The sun trickled through the clouds lamely, and the birds could be heard for miles. All in all, it was a beautiful day. We were out by the grasslands of the city, hoping to catch a glimpse of the soldiers riding heroically on horseback. The both of us were hidden in the tall grass, knowing full well if we were caught so far from the city, our fathers would kill us both._

"_When are they coming?" I asked impatiently, we have been laying here for over an hour._

"_I overheard my father say that they will be here when the sun is at its highest."_

"_How could you even tell today? We can't even see it through the clouds!" I laughed back at his idiotic tendencies._

"_Be quiet woman." He stuck his tongue out._

_It became silent once more, only the soft whistling of when the wind went through the grass could be heard. It was playing a lullaby in our minds. I swore Markus began to nod off, so to keep him awake, I did what I always did. I shoved him with my hand, making him roll over on his side._

"_What was that for?" He asked annoyed._

"_What was what?" I said, like all the times before._

"_You do that all the ti-" I quieted him with a hand over his mouth, he looked at me wildly._

"_They are coming." I whispered excitedly, moving his face in the direction the horses were galloping._

"_Whoa…" We both said in unison, they looked so amazing…Their armor was immaculate, and their faces stern our crimson colors showed bravely._

_It was then that I began to smell the sweet scent of citrus…._

_MARKUS POV:_

_That's what my father was, and that was what I was going to be someday, a hero of Rome. Someone men would respect, and woman would admire…No matter what, that was what I was going to be. They veered left, and then right, going at full speed on the powerful horses. The roar of their hoofs overpowered my eardrums._

_My eyes than widened in shock, those soldiers that we admired so much, were heading straight at us. Didn't they see us? I stood up, but it was useless, I was too short for the towering grass. _

"_We have to get out of here!" I yelled, looking down at my friend. While the horses kept coming closer each second. Something was wrong, her body jerked wildly…She wasn't responding to my urging shakes. "Cornelia!" I yelled at her, while salvia spilled out of her mouth. Oh gods, what was happening? They were approaching…_

_I began to pull at her arms, dragging her through the grass, trying my hardest. "Come oonnn!" I yelled frantically. With one last pull, I collapsed in a huff. We were out of harm's way. _

_CORNELIA POV:_

_My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was Markus holding me down. I head-butted him, but soon regretted it._

"_Ow!" We yelled, and grabbed our heads._

"_Why did you do that?" He yelled, rubbing his head._

"_You were on top of me!" I said, now looking down at my clothes…They looked ruined. "What happen to my dress?" I asked, picking up a tattered piece of cloth. _

"_Never mind that, what was that back there?"_

_I looked at him with confused eyes._

"_You just didn't respond to anything, and the horses were coming to run us both over! I had to drag you!" He yelled frantically._

_I got up, and then hugged him. "Thank you Markus." I tried to say._

_I was in his debt; hopefully I can repay him someday…_

We were both ten now, and walking the streets of the lower districts.

"Did you hear the Ninth Legion will be going over Hadrian's Wall?"

"They carry The Roman Eagle Standard do they not?"

We listened to two old men talk, drinking wine. I turned to Marcus "Why are they moving out?" I questioned him, but it wasn't he who answered

"My dear, our army is going in search for more land to conquer!" One of the old man boasted loudly.

"Why? Don't we already have enough?" I asked confused.

"Well…That is beside the point! If we want it, we'll take it." He gulped down some more wine.

"Bu-" I was cut off by Marcus dragging me away.

"Cornelia, you should watch your tongue around people, especially when you talk about our army." Marcus scolded me.

"We sound very selfish though…I mean what if it was somebodies else's land?"

"So? Now come on…We have to go back home now."

We began to weave through the market, until we got to my home.

"Ah, there you are Marcus, Cornelia…" His father said with a smile.

"You two are inseparable." My mother smiled sadly, taking her delicate hands and running them through our hair.

"Now Cornelia, say good bye to Marcus." My mother urged me…She was acting strange.

"Bye." We both blandly said, knowing that in a few weeks, we'll see each other again.

She looked up to the man on the horse, and then smiled. "May the gods shine down on you, and your journey."

I quirked an eyebrow as I watched Marcus being lifted up on the brown horse. Mother put her hands on my shoulders, and we watched them trot away.

"Now, go get ready for sleep." She said, pushing me up the stairs.

"Alright." I laughed, before she could touch me again I ran up the rest.

/

I sat in front of the mirror and brushed through the wavy locks of hair.

"You could just tell Calista to do that." My sister said, getting into bed.

Calista was our slave; she has been in this family for as long as I can remember, she took care of us when mother couldn't. Other than talking a little funny, and having fiery red hair, she was very nice. I would talk to her about many things, things that I could not talk to mother about.

"I can do things on my own." I said, now putting down the bronzed brush.

"Did you wish Marcus's father well?"

"No, why?" I asked, now getting into bed.

She looked at me with wide eyes, as if surprised by something. "You of all nosey people should have known."

"What?" I squeaked, wanting to know.

"Well, the Ninth Legion is leaving our walls."

My giddy smile faltered…"I already know that."

"Marcus's father is leading that legion." She said, now propping her pillow up.

"Does Marcus know?" I asked.

"How would I know, I am not his friend…" She than closed her eyes, ending the conversation.

What was going to happen to him if his father left? I knew his mother died a long time ago so…Was he going to be left alone? I got up, and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To see father." I said, and walked down the hall and up the ten steps to their room. I knocked lightly on their wooden door.

My mother opened up, and was surprised to see me. "Why are you still up dear?"

I walked past her, and up to father who was on the bed. He looked up, face stern.

"Marcus has to stay with us father." I said, almost demanded.

He laughed, "Why would we do such a thing?"

"Because, when his father is leaving…He'll be alone." I began to cry, my mother came over and ushered for me to leave.

"I'll talk to your father Cornelia…Now please go sleep." She kissed me on the head, and scooted me off to bed.

When I climbed into bed that night, I prayed to the gods that he wouldn't be alone….And that Sir Aquila will travel safely with his men and our Eagle Standard.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. It was a fun write. :) It's still going to be a few more chapters before Esca shows up. Sorry:3**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorited and alerted.**

**-Ashland**

**Showsomelove?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am terribly sorry about the huge delay, had a few problems back home that I had to deal with. So with an 11 hour travel, I had finished writing this chapter(s). **

**I hope you like this chapter, and I got the idea from the ever paitent MindnightThief. Esca will be arrving in two chapters.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Marcus left our villa. Where was he? Mother did say he was coming to stay with us instead of his uncle. My bare feet padded across our rough rug silently, I was biting my nail impatiently awaiting his arrival. But it was already mid-day and no sign of the carriage coming up our road. Marcus, where are you!

"Be patient darling." Mother said while hemming a pair of my brothers' shirt. She hummed softly, each tune carried in the wind to create a nice melody.

"He should have been here by now…" I sighed out, looking out our window with squinting green eyes. I scanned the area in front of me, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything.

"Cornelia, come here." My mother said, whilst putting down her project.

I turned around grumpily and saw outstretched arms beckoning me over to her. "Come." She said once more, waving those hands towards herself. I trudge over to her and she engulfed me with her arms. A smile in place.

"Now, Marcus will be here soon okay?" She lifted my face up and moved a brown lock of hair away from my eyes. "Cheer up?"

"Okay…" I smiled fully, showing teeth and all.

"Hello?" An all too familiar voice questioned outside our room.

I scrambled out of mothers lap, probably almost hurting her in the process to get to the main room. "Marcus!" I shouted happily, eyeing his sack of clothes, I then shouted for Calista.

"Yes?" She questioned brightly, a smile on my face.

"Take Marcus's clothes to his room." I said, handing her the bag gently.

"Of course." She replied before walking off into the depths of our villa.

My tongue went instantly over my teeth as I saw her parted ones. I then turned my attention back to Marcus who was standing there solemnly.

"You miss your father?" I questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder. My sunny disposition darkening slightly.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Well don't worry! They will be back soon, along with the standard." I smiled and then looked at his necklace. A wooden eagle stood proudly on his chest. "Did he give this to you?" I asked, tracing the carved in feathers with a small thumb.

"Yes." He said once more.

My eyes crinkled in annoyance, what would ever get him into a better mood? Only after a moment of thinking, I tried instantly, a grin staining my face. I pushed like all the times before, he only stumbled briefly before looking at my wildly.

"Why do you do that?" He accused.

"What?" I replied, grin still foolish.

"This." And for the first time, he actually pushed me back, I stared in shock before speaking again.

"You're saying that I did this:" I then pushed him back in defiance.

"No, it was more like this:" He then shoved again.

That continued until we both had a few scrapes from falling down, and we couldn't breathe from running and laughing to hard. We collapsed onto our backs, looking up at the darkening sky. The yellow wildflowers swayed lightly in the wind, towering over our forms. The bugs began to sing, while the birds were saying their goodnights. This spot would become our land, our home for the summer months to come while Marcus lived with us.

Three months have passed, and we lay in our bed of wild flowers. Our cheeks flushed with red from the sun, I fiddled with flowers, trying to create something out of it. While he, was sharpening a rock for some unknown purpose.

That man my father wants me to be courted with came around much more often, and on more days than not, he talked to my father with me, holding my hand. It was uncomfortable to say the least…But what else could I do? I sighed, weaving in tall grass to strengthen my flower project.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, looking up from his lap.

"Well, I am turning of age soon…And so, I am to have a husband." I muttered out the sentence.

"To whom?" He asked, bewildered.

I began to describe the older man's looks, and he was reminded quickly of one of father's guest.

"Black Beard?" He asked with a scrunched up face.

I laughed, that was our nickname for him, for obvious reasons.

"You don't have to marry him." He stated with a big smile.

It was now my time to look bewildered. "How?" I asked skeptically.

"I will be your husband." He said simply.

"Would that work?" I asked happily.

"Well you can't have two husbands!" He said, getting him and me up off the ground.

"Your right…" I said with a wild grin.

"How do we get married though?" He asked with crinkled eyes.

I began to think of the lessons mother taught me, and what I learned at my older sisters' ceremony. I loosened a chain around my neck and began to put it around his.

"This is my…" I tried to think of the word: "dowry." I finished. "Now, you have to give me a ring like my mothers.

"I don't have one." He said slowly, before taking off his wooden eagle. I held wide eyes as he put it around me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, thumbing the eagle.

"Yes, I know father is coming back before long, so…" He finished his sentence. "What now?"

I grimaced slightly as I thought of the last I remembered. "We have to sacrifice something."

He looked around before he spotted a rather large bug, he then turned to me and I nodded. We both squashed it with our leather sandal

"Okay, we are now married." I said awkwardly with a small smile. I placed the flowered crown around his short brown hair. "But don't tell anyone yet." I said, before sitting laying on the ground. I closed my eyes but soon after I began to hear scraping against wood. I looked up lazily and saw his back turned to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, come look." He said, moving over to accommodate me next to trunk of the tree. It was todays date carved deeply into the wood. "So we won't forget." He smiled before pulling me off the ground and closer to my home.

"We should go now." He mumbled out, and we began to walk to the villa.

* * *

**I know I wasnt the most correct about the whole cermony, but I put it into a kids perspective.**

**Hoped you liked it, and thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,I have received some reveiws asking if this is an Esca fic or not, and to clarify, it is. Lol I am just showing that Marcus would do anything for her, since they have such a strong friendship. Esca will be showing up in one more chapter I believe.**

**There is some fast forwarding, so hope it isnt confusing.**

* * *

Almost three years have passed and we found out Marcus's father never made it home, along with our Eagle standard and his Legion of soldiers. My father said the Aquila's Household was now cursed, cast away by the gods. He had to leave, even with all my mother's pleading and my crying, father never relented. He would be leaving soon after the sun rose over the mountainside. Enroot to another family's household, until he became of age to join our Empire of elite soldiers.

We never thought this would happen, we believed we would be married forever and then join the Roman Army. We had it all planned out, but then Sir Aquila died, and now Marcus had to leave. It was not fair. Who was going to protect me from a courtship with Black Beard now? Who was going to spar with me, and be my friend in crime? So many questions buzzed about in my head.

I was afraid of the future now.

"I could hide you?" He smirked at my idea.

"How would I eat?" He said, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for a response.

"I'll get Calista to steal food for you!" I smiled wildly, thinking that it would be a brilliant plan.

"Come on son, it's time to leave." An older man said from the horse, waiting to take Marcus away.

I grabbed Marcus into a tight hug, not wanting to let go at all.

"I can't breathe Cornelia." He gasped out, and I finally let go. He thumbed to wooden eagle around my neck. "You take care of yourself." He said bravely.

"D-do you want this back?" I said, getting ready to untie it.

"No. It's a promise, so when we both get older, we can have a real courtship in front of everyone. I'll be your husband-"

"And I, your wife." I finished the sentence and hugged him once more.

Marcus was put on the horse, and they began to trot away, until they were nothing but a spec in the distance soon. My mother took me by my shoulder and we walked back to our home.

"You'll see each other soon enough." She replied with a smile. And for all my might, I prayed to the Gods that it was true.

**Years Later. **

So many years have passed since that day and a part of me had almost forgotten Marcus, the only reminder I held of him was the carved eagle, hidden in a box. I haven't opened that box since I was married to Decimus, a part of my child-like mind back then was mad at Marcus for not coming back to get me, saving me from the marriage. The only excuse I had now, was because I didn't want my husband questioning it, if I did indeed wore it around my neck.

I have heard stories, of the ill-named of Aquila coming up in ranks, fast and steady. He was determined to bring honor back to his father, but we all knew without the Eagle Standard, it would almost impossible for us to just forget the past.

I laughed; sometimes I would lay in bed at night and just think of Marcus and I, in our gleaming armor, fighting side by side. I even voiced to mother once that I wanted to be in the army, but she retorted with a harsh look and said "You are now a young woman, act like it." And I suppose I should, but the child like intent still flared in my heart on occasion.

I wanted to learn to fight, but like everyone has said before me, I am a woman and I needed to act like it.

I sighed loudly, letting Calista finish putting my brown locks into an up-do. When she turned around, I quickly pulled a few strands out, along with my bangs. While I smiled happily she gave me a displeased look.

"Your husbin' will not like it if you keep this up." She spoke in that interesting accent of hers, that I would sometimes actually find myself trying to copy.

"Calista, you should know by now, that I don't care what my husband thinks." I grinned while looking at my reflection. My breast protruded loudly in the thin white fabric before Calista put the orange dress over my head and shoulders. I looked once more, unlike most roman woman my frame seemed smaller than most. Which I suppose was fine with me, since I gave Decimus a second thought about starting a family. But it did make me feel almost unworthy of the Gods, why would they give me such a body, if my purpose in life was to bring a child into our arms, why would I be giving a small frame? Maybe they were trying to tell me something, something that I have to figure out on my own.

I scoffed loudly, while Calista slipped on my footwear. Today we were going to visit another city, one my husband had business in. Why I even went was not quite certain, since whenever we traveled I was left to my own disposal my Decimus talked with the other politicians. But to say I didn't enjoy it was a lie, it gave me time to visit the markets, and meet new people. Or at least _try _and meet new people. Many saw my fine clothes and jewelry and just respectfully looked the other way. Calista would keep me company though, and for that I was grateful.

We set off in the early morning and made it there by mid-day. I greeted the other men with a wide smile, and told them my hellos before Decimus left. I turned to my dear friend and grinned. "To the Markets?"

She nodded softly, and we began our short walk to the inner city. The sun tanned our already lightly browned skin; a breeze could be felt every so often, making a chill run down our backs. I leaned over a stall and marveled at the wild flowers they carried.

"If I remember correctly, there is a villa here, with Marcus's uncle living there." I mused out loud, now turned around to face Calista. "I feel as if I should visit it…but what could I say? Hello, I used to be your nephew's childhood friend?" I chuckled despite myself.

"It could help." Calista spoke out, while we walked forward.

I shrugged my shoulders, and looked at the stall to the left of me, it held many knives but one caught my eye in particular. It was made out of some type of bone and as sharp as anything. While the handle was a dark wood and clothed in a silk blue. I bought it without much thought, and turned around to leave.

"Why did you buy a knife?" Calista said wildly, catching up with me.

"Well, why not? I need to protect myself."

"You are not sane in the mind Miss Cornelia."

I laughed and we continued on our way.

When we finally got to where we were staying for the night, it was well past dusk and the night air chilled us to our bones. I said goodnight to Calista and slipped into our room.

"Where have you been?" Decimus spoke.

I jumped with a start and turned around in the dim candle-lit room. I dropped my basket on the floor, and put on a small smile. Even after these many years, I was still somewhat uncomfortable with the man I called my husband.

"I was at the market with Calista, my husband."

"You should not put that much trust in a slave." He spat out while getting up and coming over to me.

"Calista is-" I stopped for a moment when he put a slightly wrinkled hand on my shoulder. "She is a good friend, slave or not." I said, trying my best to continue smiling.

A mumble into my neck, and then a pair of lips made me freeze up. Sure, we did consummate our marriage…but the thought of it, has always drove me into a state of shock.

"Decimus, please not tonight." I said, trying to move away. But he grabbed me, and pushed be against the wall.

"You have been saying that for far too long my wife. It time for you to have a child."

The next few moments were a blur to me, I grabbed for the knife I bought today and jabbed it into his leg. He screamed in pain, while I pushed him off of me. He fell and had hit his head against the floor, quickly falling silent. I scrambled to grab a few belongings and left. I knocked on the servants quarters and as soon as I saw Calista, I reached for her hand and rushed out of the villa.

"I'll tell you on the way, but we need to leave…Where are the stables?" I whispered loudly, searching for the horses.

Finally finding a few, we hoisted up on them and we began to run out of the city. Many hours passed before we finally stopped by a creek. We got off the horses and sat down in the bed of grass.

"Can you please tell me what happened now?" Calista cried out frantically.

I took a deep breath before answering her. "I think I killed my husband."

* * *

**And there it is, the ball is rolling. :D Muahaha.**

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews (Midnight!) It really gets my butt into gear.**

**In other story related news:**

**If you read any of my other stories, a new chapter will be up/ re-written for:**

**Dead Space (Isaac/oc) **

**Halo: Reach (John117/femnoblesix)**

**Lord of the Rings (Legolas/oc)**

**Avatar (oc/?)**

**Harry Potter (Draco/oc)**

**Reviews are welcomed:D And thank you all for the support and love so far!**

**-Ashland. (If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I would bore you with a lengthy explantion as to whre in middle earth have I been, but I don't think ya care. hahah**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Getting back from the hunt, it was late in the day and by the looks of it, Uncle had guests. We walked through the lit hallways before making our way to the the table, were I caught a glimpse of their conversation.

"Looking for who, if I may ask?" I said while sitting down next to uncle.

"The wife of…who was it?" Uncle looked at our guest, scratching his beard lightly.

"The wife of Decimus Placidious."

"Ah yes, that's it. He is a member of the senate, that's why he is so familiar" Uncle smiled in remberence.

"Her husband woke up the next morning on the floor and they couldn't find her or the slave…Its too bad, Cornelia was quite the pretty girl from what I could recall when she visited her husband."

My ears perked up, was it her…? It was a small possible chance. "What happened to her? Where is she now?" I asked in a dull couriosity, not wanting one to get suspicious of my questions.

"Nobody quite rightly knows, there have been but a few descriptions of a woman matching her description..But far as we know, she hasn't been in talks with her family." A man of small proportions answered a few chairs down. I nodded shortly and leaned my head against my hand.

* * *

-Cornelia POV-

It has been so long since I've seen anything reminiscent of the Roman Empire, but perhaps not long enough…

I've grown older; my brown locks grew in longer waves, while green eyes grow brighter every day for finally being free of the constraints Rome. It has truly been the blessing from the Gods that Calista and I have prospered well in the tribe we call our home now. They accepted us within time, shown us their ways and we are now whole. I have not forgotton my old life or my family and friends who live behind Hadirans wall, but I would not change my fourtunes now just to go back.

A trained eye studied the boar in front of us, it was of the female gender, that much was apparant, I nodded to Calista to take the shot with her willowy arrow when suddenly, the hog looked up. I halted her with a hand, and we soon noticed five small babes come trotting out of the brush. We smiled slightly as we watched the mother and children interact with one another, it was a beautiful sight, one I enjoyed seeing whenever possible. We soon slipped back silently, letting this family live and grow.

We made it back to camp shortly before sundown. It was made up over one hundred men and women, most of them were slaves while other were just warriors wanting to escape their rule. But it didn't matter, we accepted all, Each learned how to fight and take care of their own being. The leader, Thanh, a woman of great wisdom and knowledge and her husband Trieu did not care if you were female or male, we all had our great parts in life.

We were both welcomed by a younger boy of nineteen with a hug and a smile. Aodhan was a smart boy for his age, and his orange hair was brighter than Calista's. He was training under the one tribes weapons makers.

"Hunt go well?" He asked, with a toothy grin, walking with us back to our hut.

We both shook our head. "The boar we were tracking for a while had babes with her. But, we'll be going out tomorrow." Calista spoke, lifting up the flap for us both. He nodded in understandment. I ruffled his hair once more and we said our goodbyes.

"What a good kid." I said while starting the small fire inside our home. She handed me a few sticks to keep the blaze going. I sat down shortly after and groaned a bit in pain.

"Is the new mark troubling you?" She asked while coming over to me. She lifted up the animal hide and fur that coverd my breasts and parts of my shoulder. She touched the black ink softly. "It is healing, but it looks fine." She confirmed, putting the hide back down and brushing a bright piece of hair out of her face. It was an intricate design that coverd in swirls part of my left shoulder and lowered all the way to begining of my breast. It was sign of killing a bear in a hunt. It was a very proud moment for myself and the tribe around me. I was able to have it skinned and made into a covering for the cold night for my body. Calista added a few more sticks to the fire, and we trailed into our own beds made of various furs and hay. I leaned on my side and looked at the carved eagle around my neck. Wondering if I did stay back in Rome, would I finally have Marcus once agian?

"You have to leave the past behing, friend. We have a good life, with many good people surronding us." Calista spoke in the nights air...She was right, I should let this go, but for some reason the gods wont let me.

"It is hard." I replied softly, tucking myself underneath the fur even farther.

"That it is...That it is." She chuckled wryly, turning herself over to find a better sleeping position. Following her lead, I soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

The plain was wet with the mornings soft rain. The glow of the early sun hit our slightly tanned skinned in a way that made smile. it was a beautiful day to hunt, and as of right now, we have been tracking a few deers through the woods. It seemed like the sun was already high in the sky when it finally rested by a small stream of flowing water. Calista aimed her bow, narrowing in on her deer, while I kept to the other side, ready to launch an attack if need be. I gave the signal to let of go of it, within only a few seconds it fell to the leafy floor, dead.

I stood up from my crouch, and walked over to the fallen prize. "Excellent work friend." I appraised her. She came out of her hiding, confusion etched onto her face. "It was not my arrow that killed the animal..." Without even a moment to speak, I pulled out my knife, and looked around. I heard movement from my right hand side, and Calista pointed an arrow towards the sound.

"Come out." I yelled, not sure if it was an animal, or man. If beast, then I hoped to scare it off with my loud talking, if man, well... We will find out soon enough. It rustled again, not wavering its noise behind the brush and trees. Calista shot at it, hoping to slay whatever it may be.

We walked cautiously over towards the area, but before I could take more than eight steps, someone had a dagger across my throat. "You should listen in on your surrondings more." He whispered to me. I looked for Calista for help, but saw with alarming eyes, a man of blond held her life in his hand as well. I nodded to her as much as I could and spoke. "You should not under estimate a woman." I spoke deadly and quickled elbowed him into his side.

He let go, not from in pain but from actual suprise. I swivled around to face him, my knife at the ready. I came at him, yelling slightly, with full intent on injuring this men. His weapon clanged against mine, metal hitting bone. We clashed quickly, he had reach, while I had the flexibility. But it had to come to an end. He manged to pin me to the ground, with sure fire in his eyes.

Looking me over, he saw somthing... His eyes enlarged, his pupils dilated. He spoke softly...in disbeleif.

"Cornelia...?"

* * *

**Well there ya go. I hope you enjoyed, already have most of this story written out actually! :D Your reviews have been so amazing!**

**-Ashland**

**Reviews? Ya, they are welcomed!**


End file.
